Forever Together
by Avari-at-heart
Summary: Oliver- cheating on a relationship with Schuyler that is non-existant. Mimi & Jack- planning an unhappy wedding on Jack's part. Bliss- feeling alone. Schuyler- just wants to find her soulmate. A trip to Alaska with Bliss might just bring Schuyler to
1. Chapter 1

"Schuyler! Come ON!" called Bliss. Tapping her foot at her best friends dallying. Down the stairs came Schuyler, her hair in a messy ponytail and her bangs left out. Her blue eyes sparkled and shined, but Bliss couldn't help but notice the sadness in them. Schuyler had but on her black ankle boots with her black skinny jeans and her purple loose shirt. An outfit Bliss had picked out and Schuyler had reluctantly agreed to.

"Bliss. I swear I cant find my-" cried Schuyler, as Jack and Mimi Force came out of the study. Mimi watched Schuyler, staring at her outfit. She knew it wasn't a bad choice, it looked great on her, making her even more beautiful. A fact that she didn't know, and made her that much more ignorant,

"Schuyler, your I-pod is in here." Said Bliss huffing, as she watched Schuyler scurry around the home that was not hers.

"ARRGGHH! But what about my-" began Schuyler but shut-up when Bliss handed her a purse that indeed held all of her devices and her "amusements".

" Can we actually get down to the lobby? Then MAYBE we'll actually get to the airport and maybe even to Alaska!" said Bliss in an annoyed voice. Schuyler rolled her eyes.

" Dad, said he wanted to remind you of your duties, REGIS." Said Mimi, snarling slightly at her "cousin".

Since Schuyler's grandfather had gone, and her grandmother had died, they had voted a daughter of the light as their Regis. Since then, Schuyler had been feeling less and less like the teenager she was supposed to be.

"I told him- I'm not doing any work these few weeks. If anything I have my phone that will always be on. Call me if anything bad happens, NOT when you want to discuss the napkin colors for the different charities that don't exist functions." Schuyler sighed, staring at Mimi. She held no fear for her- no jealousy- all she felt for Mimi was pity. And that frightened Mimi even more.

" Humph." Huffed Mimi, she waltzed her way back to her room. And just to hit Schuyler with a little something she called out to Jack.

" Call the hotel for our Honeymoon suite, Jack! I want that night to be perfect."

Jack's shoulder's slumped. Of course he loved Mimi in his own way. But his love for Schuyler was just so much more. And Mimi's constant P.D.A'S for Schuyler's benefit were annoying, and the way Schuyler just ignored them- hurt even more.

As Schuyler walked into the limousine, the music blared. Bliss was already reclining with her feet up on one side and she gestured for Schuyler to take the other seat on the opposite side. She sat and moved towards the bar, getting herself some champagne. She asked if Bliss wanted one, but she pulled an unseen glass from her other hand, silently saying that she had gotten one earlier.

" Ladies. We have arrived." Said the nice driver.

Bliss watched as Schuyler handed the man a tip, then waited for her so that the two girls can begin to board their own private plane.


	2. Chapter 2

**TWO.**

" **Sky. Come on, why cant you come and see me?" asked Oliver, talking on the phone to his "best friend". He heard laughter in the back-round, and a clash which ended up with Schuyler saying, " enough drinks for you."**

" **Sky please." He begged her. He knew it was un-manly but the immense longing he felt for Schuyler tore his heart apart. And the guilt that was eating at him didn't help either.**

" **I can't. Because you see I'm on a plane to Alaska right now Ollie." Said Schuyler in a soft voice, **

" **ALASKA! WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU GOING TO ALASKA!" he yelled, **

" **Bliss and I are going on a little trip." She said reassuringly, wiping away all his anger and guilt and longing and replacing it with love- in that Schuyler way of hers. **

" **How long, babe." He asked her. **

" **About 3-5 weeks." She said meekly, he was so mad. How could his Schuyler do something so…so…so…stupid!**

**He hung up the phone, then sighed. He picked it back up, **

" **Hey Allison. You want to come over? My parents are gone and we have the whole house to ourselves for 3 whole days! To do with whatever we wish…" **

**He knew it was wrong. But Schuyler was difficult, she didn't love him. He knew that, but he loved her, and she did love him in her own special way. But it just wasn't enough.**

**The bell downstairs rang, Alison was here! And as she placed kisses all over him, she dropped her suitcase on the floor. And all the guilt and anger were erased and replaced with thinking from THAT part of his body.**


End file.
